The Keeper of Eidolons
by Skylia2017
Summary: (AU) Ferah Lucis Caelum is the fourth keyblader. She set out her journey to reclaim the seven Eidolons that scattered across the world. The princess of Caelum, twin sister to Noctis, learnt Ardyn had lived in the lanes in between and will do everything to open Kingdom Hearts once more. Her destiny is much wider than she had anticipated. OC/Terra pairing In relation to additional 13
1. Chapter 1 The Kingdom of Lucis

**Title:** The Keeper of Eidolons

 **Genre:** Drama, family and angst

* * *

 **Summary:**

Ferah Lucis Caelum is the fourth keyblader. She set out her journey to reclaim the seven Eidolons that scattered across the world. The princess of Caelum, twin sister to Noctis, learnt Ardyn had lived in the lanes in between and will do everything to open Kingdom Hearts once more. Her destiny is much wider than she had anticipated.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, I never played Final Fantasy XV and this will be AU and huge spoiler.

Ferah Lucis Caelum is my OC character creation. She doesn't exist in the game. Fair warning, the storyline for Noctis contained a huge spoiler and if you're desperate to play, feel free to skip chapter one. I want to see how this project turn out because I favour this idea a lot. The name 'Ferah' actually means fire and her name was somebody I created since I first began writing. The very first OC character I created.

I welcome all constructive criticism and please let me know, for a person who never play the series, give feedback.

* * *

 **The Kingdom of Lucis**

 **Chapter One**

"Noctis!"

The prince of Caelum struck his sword to the ground. Thin blue streams rose into the air. It flowed to the woman who called out to the swordsman. He understood her protest. She was horrified at his sacrifice against the creatures of Daemon and he had used his power to entombed her to a flower of crystal.

A bright light flashed before her eyes and her heart ached with grief. Face flat down in a peaceful garden filled with a familiar flower, thin light blue streams circled him and her twin brother crouched down. Noctis was in his same outfit.

This time without his beard. He wore a black suite collar coat and had black bangs at the front of his hair. His hair was spiky at the back. His relative looked imploringly at him. Tears welled up in her blue eyes. The same colour she shared with him.

"You know why I have to do this. I know you're afraid to be alone." Noctis held onto her hand to console her. The other rested on her head.

She sat upright and threw her arms around him. The sister hugged him tightly. Noctis felt her shook vigorously and still, he settled his hand on the back of her hair. Plus, on the back of her shoulder.

"There's got to be another way to save the kingdom." She cling onto his shirt. "Why must I live and you don't?" Her voice wobbled and muffled against his shirt.

Noctis sighed. The twins grew closer since their father passed away and was murdered by Ardyn. They were sent away. Noctis was a success. Ferah, wasn't a success as she was cursed and locked in an eternal slumber. "I want to give you a chance, Ferah. You deserve better."

Ferah knew what he meant. "We don't know who'd cursed me when I was born. It might not be Ardyn."

"I don't care!" Noctis looked annoyed. He looked almost angry. "Ferah, you're so naive. You went all crazy at Prompto, then at Ignis and even Gladious! He's like a second father to us and is our advisor our dad had assigned him to us. Sometimes you embarressed me. Sometimes I don't even know you!"

"You loved me enough to punch the poor boy who fooled me enough to kiss me. I'm sorry I got you into a brawl fight and suspended." Ferah admitted. She never apologised to him and finally understood why he was so agitated every time she was around boys.

"It was worth it." Noctis shrugged his shoulder. He looked amused and brushed off her apology. "Your apology is not going to change my mind."

"What am I going to do when I wake up?" Ferah brought them back to reality. "The world we know is gone. There is not even a droplet of light. All is shrouded with darkness and the creatures of daemons."

"Ferah," Noctis lifted her chin gently with his black glove hand. "You won't be alone. So long I am in a realm of dreams. I will be there to pull you out. That is why I need to fulfil my prophecy. You must live and you are the way that will restore the light to balance. You are the keeper of Eidolons. That is why you must live."

"You promise?" She hugged him tighter.

"I promise." Noctis kissed her on her cheek and smooth her back. Then, ruffled her hair. "Oh, just because I'm not around you doesn't mean you can lock lips with other boys." Noctis warned her sternly. "Don't use Luna to distract me either."

Noctis pulled her up with his hand. The twins stare at each other for awhile. The sister could see him fade and more thin blue streams circled him and more spiralled away. She understood him and knew who Lunafreya was to him. His childhood sweetheart and his bride.

"I love you, Ferah, always will. Remember I will live in your heart and if you are ever to be thrown to the darkness, I am your way home." Noctis vowed seriously.

Ferah nodded. She watched him part and as soon as she close her eyes, she saw from a distance her brother was wore the ring of Lucii. His sword still on the ground. The true heir stood by his throne. He closed his eyes and gripped the ring tightly in his hand. The creatures of daemons surrounded him.

A strong fist will strike once at him. Then, the other from behind at his back. Noctis fell onto his knees. The ring of Lucii began to brightened with the same light Ferah had encountered since her childhood. She flinched at the sight of his pool of blood that coated the concrete ground.

Blood spilled from his mouth. More hits that strike in various parts of his body and he gasped, struggled to hold his last breathe. The light grew brighter and brighter. The ground trembled violently. Noctis, becomes whiter in white streams that now circled. The streams of thin light was no longer blue. Instead, now white.

Noctis yelled in sheer agony. The white light that circled flashed like an explosion and the moment it shot in the air, it expanded like an oval shape. The true king of Lucis vanished and the white light now went over to the creature of daemons. It burned like a hot fire. The creatures that was the only being left in the world of Eos vanquished for good.

 **\- Kingdom Hearts -**

The crystal flower slowly evaporated with a stream of blue light. It slowly melted away into a forest leaves. The princess gracefully landed on her feet to find the kingdom of Lucis was now alight with the sun.

Upon the sky is now filled with a crowd of clouds bundled like a pillow. The air that felt so cold in the past now warmth the world. A clean air waft through the sister. She looked around the castle and noticed she was still in the middle of the room. Her heart leapt with joy at the sight of her brother walked towards her.

He was the same as she had remembered. Black hair bangs at the front. Spiky hair that was stubborn to flatten down at the back of his hair. His black collar suite and glove hand were the same. The beard she had seen was no more. He was in his youth as she remembered. Ferah greeted him with a smile on her face. But, the closer Noctis reached her, she noticed he was in spirit.

He finally reached her. The king raise his hand and a keyblade appeared in the air. The older brother nodded to her. His sibling looked questioningly at the sight of his request.

"Keyblade?"

"Ardyn had reached far beyond than we expected." Noctis explained. "He won't hesitate and locked you in the realm of dreams. The chancellor had already disturbed the Lifestream. Luna told me even the dead aren't ready to be granted the eternity slumber unless he is stopped."

"He was stopped. You sacrifice yourself for the kingdom of Lucis." Ferah reminded him.

"I know." Noctis looked troubled. "I contacted Luna and discovered her wounds did not heal. I sent her to Radiant Garden and I met Ardyn. He told me he was only alive because he had waited to meet me on the other side. Yes, he spoke about the other side when I challenged him."

"Ardyn. The chancellor. I thought he was the one who'd cursed me in the realm of dreams." Ferah pointed out.

"He did. He didn't just manifest humans to daemons and shrouded the kingdom of Lucis with darkness. Ardyn allowed me to kill him so he can lived in the realms of lanes that leaded to other worlds. He sent you to the realm of dreams so I couldn't reach you."

"So, all that time, when I was in a dream in the same dimension, that was him." Ferah gaped at him. "I could hear you trying to wake me up and the Eidolons I summoned didn't heed me."

"He controlled them, and now, he lived in the realm of lanes, I am the reason the people of Lucis could not rest. It wasn't just Luna. I met a woman name Aerith Gainsborough. She told me when I defeated him he had travelled through the Lifestream and awoke somebody far worse than him." Noctis revealed.

He nodded once more to the keyblade. Ferah accepted the weapon. It glowered. She watched him undo a pendent. The pendent looked like a crystal flower and he place it in his hand. The twin sister knew the pendent belong to him and it was a royal traditional gift to the first heir in line. The pendent was a magical item that protects the owner from being manifest into any monsters such as the daemons that lived in the world of Eos.

"Noctis, it feels wrong to accept this. You're the rightful heir and the first in line." Ferah protested and sounded most unwilling.

"This was meant to be given to you since you were stolen away from the family of Caelum." Noctis explained. "Dad asked me to before he passed and said the ring of Lucii was enough for me to be protected. Believe me, you need this more than I do and Ardyn will keep sending you to the realm of dreams. This pendent won't do me good now that I'm dead."

He helped her equipped the pendent around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. Ferah nodded reluctantly.

"Where can I start?" Ferah asked curiously. She was determined now.

"Palumpolum. Aerith said, find the Moogle in the shop and it will open the lanes in between. A different path. The Moogle's name is Sapphire." Noctis provided.

"I love you, Noctis, always will." Ferah said sincerely. "Give my regards to Luna. I'm sure I will see her again."

Noctis return his gesture and smiled. "Take care, sis. I meant what I said to you earlier. Don't get too comfortable when I'm not around. If you ever get thrown into the realms of dreams, I will be there to pull you out should Ardyn send you to the realm of dreams."

Noctis summon his sword and struck it to the ground. A stream of blue strings rose into the air and he raise his hands to allow the blue orbs that circled to her. Ferah closed her eyes and allowed the orbs of strings to flow through her. It flurried through. The king of Caelum picked up his sword. Three times, he swirled his weapon around and with a final swing, he sent a thin blue light that struck an accurate hit against the orb.

His sister vaporise with the orb he had conjured. Soon after, the rightful heir disappeared not long after Ferah Caelum had done and that moment on, it is when her true destiny begins at the town of Palumpolum as a keyblade warrior.

 **\- Kingdom Hearts -**


	2. Chapter 2 The Pillars of Nova Crystallia

**Characters:** Ferah (OC), Noctis, Gladioulus, Ignis, Prompto, King Regis and Master Eraqus.

 **A/N:** Thanks guest, for the review! Appreciate it. Okay, I watched a few walkthrough of Final Fantasy XV and hope I got the characters right. I never played the game and remember, this is completely AU. Oh, Sapphire the Moogle is an OC of mine.

* * *

 **The Pillar of Nova Crystallia**

 **Chapter Two**

 _In the beginning, before the departure in the Kingdom of Lucis -_

 **\- Final Fantasy XV -**

"Today, as the king of Lucis, I bestow my alignment to my former teacher, Master Eraqus. Such as before my predecessors had learnt through their magic's and so will my children after me. Thus, as of now, in this light, he will anoint the decreed hour is come. Set forth with my blessings, Prince Noctis and Princess Ferah."

The twins walked up to the throne. They knelt down with one knee on the floor. Master Eraqus had his keyblade in his hand. He tapped his weapon one on Noctis's head, one on his right shoulder and his left. The keyblade teacher turn to his twin sister. Like Noctis, the woman in black hair received three taps. One on the left shoulder. On the right shoulder and on her head.

"Now rise."

The twins stood up. They bowed to the Keyblade Master. "Thank you, your Majesty." The twins responded simultaneously.

Ferah place her hand on her chest. She saw his eyes twinkled with a look of remorse.

"Now, before the two of you part," Master Eraqus spoke from the right. He held up a purple pillow that held a small box. "It is tradition the two should acquire a gift."

The three men were right next to the prince. Gladiolus. Ignis. Prompto were there to witnessed the blessing and to follow Noctis on his journey. Gladious is the king's advisor and also a trainer in combat for the prince. Ignis, is the driver. Prompto was the prince close friend since high school and elementary schooling. Master Eraqus occupied himself to retrieve the gifts.

"I wished I was told it was because of her cursed. That's why we're parting as of now." Noctis requested.

Ferah gave him an apologetic look. "Noct, I will be in good hands. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"I know you will be, kid. You don't have to apologise. You had it rough. I should be sorry." Noctis clapped a hand on her shoulder. "I knock you out pretty good to be bed ridden for a month." Noctis looked guilty and ruffled his own black spiky hair.

"Well, if we're both apologising, how's that butt of yours when I gave you a jolt of lightning?" Ferah replied cheekily. "We just got to be careful about our own training. In a way, we should have listen to Uncle Gladioulus."

Noctis groaned. He shook his head. "Yeah. Uh, Sis. That sounds so wrong on many levels. Okay, we learn our stupid lesson. End of story."

"Says you. I do whatever I like. Okay? Uncle Gladioulus sounds pretty good to me." Ferah looked amused.

"Well, kid. I appreciate your compliment." Gladioulus butted in. "And we are all getting carried away. We'll catch up."

"I'll hold you to that. Uncle." Ferah grinned at him. The three boys groaned at the same time.

She felt out of all the men, Gladioulus should at least have a nickname and 'Uncle' was something they did not anticipate. After all, being a king's advisor and a tutor to the children was tough work. Gladioulus represented as a foster parent. That's what Ferah felt. While Noctis doesn't see him as family; his sister did and there was lots of tension between them.

"Anyway. Thanks for giving me a go. If no one teaches me, how am I going to defend myself? You can't always baby me so long as you like. It's really sweet of you, Noct. But, I got to be independent at times." She gave him a kiss on his cheek. She smiled brightly at him. Noctis sighed.

"All right." Noctis said reluctantly. "If you have fun, that's what's matter. Besides, practise makes perfect. Right?"

"Sure does, Noct." Ferah agreed. Noctis smiled back. "You know what I'm going to miss?" Ferah asked him. Noctis clapped a hand over her mouth and Ferah knew what he meant. She was just as talkative as him.

"I know. My hair. I'm not a porcupine." Noctis looked amused at her unfinished sentence. Ferah giggled. This broke the tension. Everyone broke out laughing.

"Good choice of word, porcupine. I like it." Ferah teased him lightly.

They stopped talking once Master Eraqus cleared his throat. The older man in hakama outfit opened the small box to reveal a soft toy plushie that pop out with puff of smoke. It cough out a glitter of blue stars. The live plushie circled around the twins. Noctis smiled at the magical creature. The magical creature in front of them is a size that can fit to the hand fully.

It was like a flying teddy bear. The only difference between the teddy bear toy and this magical creature was the clear blue pom pom with blue tiger streaks. It had clear navy blue bat like wings and it bob up and down. Ferah looked delighted at the fluffy magical creature.

"I bestow you with the magical creature which all the world call it a Moogle. This magical creature allows the owner to open a forbidden path that leads to other worlds. Thus, a keyblade master." Master Eraqus announced.

"What, keyblade master?" Noctis and Ferah asked at the same time.

The magical creature landed gently on Ferah's shoulder. It began to bit its ear. "Ah, yes, Sapphire enjoys a nut and you will definitely need a bag of nuts." Master Eraqus chuckled and pass a brown bag full of brown nuts. "I will let Noctis tell you what you need to know about the Moogles being. After all, this was his idea. I will give you a moment."

"Sure. Thank you, your Grace." Ferah smiled happily. "Sapphire. It suits her." Ferah smiled at the Moogle thoughtfully. "She's all blue, like the ocean. Noct, you got this for me?"

"Yeah. I heard what happened at Tenebrae. How people thought you're the sole reason that other than a daemon spiralled out cause of your Mark. The Unversed. I want you to know I don't care what they say. You're still you. Think of this as a gift. Christmas and birthdays that I miss out to spend time with you. I think you would have like the city of Tenebrae." Noctis looked troubled and annoyed at the same time.

Ferah smiled. "Thanks, Noct. Thanks for giving me Sapphire. How's Luna holding up? I hope nothing was written bad about her. I heard on the press they said she aligned herself with affiliating darkness. That I am the darkness."

"Luna's okay." Noctis comforted her.

"You don't want to always believe what the press says about you." Ignis spoke from behind. "It's their way to earn money and many newspaper reporters are a bunch of weasels and backstabbers. If you want the truth, princess, we seek out the truth with our own eyes; not a pile of rotten tomatoes news." He advised her.

"Maybe I should stop reading the press so much. But, nothing else to do other than crossword and word search." Ferah agreed solemnly. "Thanks, Uncle Ignis."

The boys groaned. "You should stop with that 'Uncle' stuff. I don't mind Ignis being called that..." Noctis commented thoughtfully.

"You see. It's catching on, Noct." Ferah grinned at him.

Ignis and Gladioulus shared an amusement look with each other. They rubbed the back of their head with their hand and looked awkward.

"You're welcome, princess." Ignis nodded respectfully to her.

"Rotten tomatoes and backstabbers," Prompto chuckled. "I like it. You sure hit the nails on that one, Ignis."

The twins was then distracted by the Moogle. Sapphire had got impatient. She had circled around them for a long period of time and took her own iniative.

"K - Kupo!" The blue small Moogle bounce itself against her nose. Then snuggled to its new owner's face.

"Ow!" She pinched her own nose from the sharp poke. "She's really cute and fluffy. But, is it normal for a Moogle to poke me so much?"

Noctis laughed lightly. "Don't worry, kid. When I picked Sapphire from the shop, she poke me too," he folded his arms and smiled at the Moogle. "She only does that because she expect you to give her nuts. Its her favourite food and whatever else you give her she will throw back at you."

"I'll remember that. She's sounds so picky. A family pet?" Ferah wondered.

"Yeah. It's our family pet. It heals and even if you get lost out in the field, this cute Moogle of yours will help you find your way back. You might not have Ignis as our main driver. Still, Sapphire is a pro." Noctis assured her confidently.

"There's no Moogle that is not at all picky?" Ferah raised her eyebrows at her new pet.

"Nope. Apparently all the Moogles I tried out are all like that. Unfortunately she's the pickiest and the only one in stock. All the rest of the Moogles was sold out and being picky is in her nature." Noctis reported in detail. "Trust me. She does get very cheeky as well."

"Yeah. We almost had a scene when Sapphire went to a pet shop to eat all the nuts. We were force to buy and we were banned from the shop owner. You might want to be careful with how much she eats too." Prompto added.

"Not might, more like shoving every nut she sees in her mouth. She had to recover after she ate too much and visit a pet doctor. Here, you'll need medicine just in case. I happened to find an Elixir. Lady Lunafreya owns two dogs. Umbra and Pyrna. When they fell ill and was attack during their walks by the daemon, she use the elixir. Potion and magic always do the trick." Ignis advised her.

His phone vibrated. "That will be the sound of the car service being done."

"Sweet." Noctis agreed.

The king's driver handed the brown bag to her. "Thanks, Ignis." Ferah nodded. "Take care on the road."

"We will, princess." Ignis replied formally. He bowed to her in response. "Princess Ferah, take care on the road and may the grace of gods go with you."

Ferah hugged him to reply her thanks. She kissed him on his cheek. Ignis return his gesture to her and smooth her back with his hand.

"Keep Noctis out of trouble. Won't you?" She whispered in his ear.

Noctis rolled his eyes at her request. "I heard that. Trouble my ass." He scoffed. "More like trouble follows me." Ignis smiled and clipped his glasses back on.

Ignis chuckled. "I promised, my lady."

He went to the king and bid his farewell to explain his car service. "I ask not you not only will you guide my wayward son. That you remain at his side until the end."

"You have my word, your Majesty. I will guard him with my life." Ignis vowed and bowed to the king. The king clasped his hands to his. He gave one final nod to him.

On the way out of the castle, Ignis bowed to the king, then to the princess. Ferah wave at him merrily. She watched the driver walked out. Then, turn her attention back to Noctis.

"The traditional gift for a magical creature?" Ferah asked thoughtfully.

"So I know you're safe." Noctis smiled warmly at her. He turn to Master Eraqus who was in a deep conversation with the king. "Uh, your Grace? We're done."

Master Eraqus turned around. He place an assuring hand on the king's shoulder. The former keyblade master walked to the twins. Noctis was startled to receive the keyblade.

"While your sister is chosen as the keyblade bearer, so are you, prince Noctis. Two keys that share the lines to the royal are needed to restore the Nova Crystallia. However, your destiny is greater here in the world of Eos. When the time comes, you will channel your magic and lock away the Nova Crystallia. The pillar of Nova Crystallia cannot be lock unless it is lock by the heir to the Caelum bloodline." Master Eraqus place the keyblade in his hand.

"Right. And what of my sister?" Noctis asked concernedly. "Where is my sister going?"

Ferah hugged her Moogle close to her chest. It had stopped flying around after it settled on her shoulder. She turn to listen to their father's former teacher.

"Your sister will be going to the Land of Departure, Noctis. Like your father before, it was where King Regis and his predecessors learnt their magic's. Ferah will be a keyblade master as she is destine to be the keeper of Eidolons. The gods from the heavens that maintain the wall from your kingdom. The curse on your sister was a single drop of darkness. That was what we all believed. Until, we sanctioned to believed the curse is from Xehanort." Eraqus explained.

"Keeper of Eidolons." Noctis recited.

"Ragnarok, the only Eidolon that is forever reborn. It is a phoenix and the only Eidolon which is the reason to allow the pillar of Nova Crystallia to restore the light from darkness. Xehanort casted the Mark on her in the hope his mark will weaken her and since her youth, he had determined to extract her heart. Xehanort takes many shape. Throughout his plan, he took the form of Ardyn."

"Does the Mark get changed from time to time?" Ferah wondered.

"Yes. When you step out to any cities and town, your Mark will change." Master Eraqus explained. "Princess Ferah, understand this, you are not the one that unleashed the minions of the Unversed that now scatter across the city of Insomnia." He rested his hands on her shoulder.

Ferah looked down to the ground unable to look him in the eye. "So, what the press says in the article is true. They got some facts right about me..." she mumbled.

"Xehanort affiliated himself with the darkness and the deeper he grew with the darkness, he is the one who had created the Unversed. His droplet of darkness in you clouds your heart. I had travelled across the world to understand his long time of disappearance to learn he experiment with people's heart in a secret labratory. I had seen the light in you, princess, and I believed the stars from the high heavens chose you to see the heart of gold." He comforted.

Ferah sighed. She looked doubtful about his courage. "I feel sometimes I can't will my own magic."

"Speaking of your magic," Master Eraqus took out the crystal flower pendent. "The owners of Eidolons call it Crystarium. This will protect you when you will your magic. It is also a safe haven to their world. There are six Crystariums and the Crystarium acts as the owners of the Eidolons in spirit. You will train and travel the world. Your journey will start in the Land of Departure."

Ferah nodded. "Thank you. Your Grace. And my brother?" Ferah wondered.

"He will be on the other side to hold the Will of the Wall and maintain the pillar of Nova Crystallis for as long as possible. Noctis will lived in between the lines to stop Ardyn." Eraqus replied. "The ring of Lucii is enough to prevent him to succumbed in the realm of dreams."

"So, the traditional gift is a Moogle?" Ferah asked brightly and studied her new magical creature pet.

"The former keybladers included your father had cast our magic on the Moogle. The lanes in between are the reason you are allowed to travel and see the world. That is the main traditional gift other than the Crystarium. The Moogle was your brother's idea. He didn't know about our magic being cast upon." Eraqus told her.

"Wait," King Regis walked to his two children. "If my daughter is to restore the light of the Eidolons, she must grow up once more so that the kings of magic will linger longer. Her age will not change. It is enough time to strengthened her on her final day."

"Whoa. Wait a second! What do you mean grow up again?" Noctis asked seriously. "You mean my sister is going to be turn to a baby? Is this a joke?" He said disbelievingly.

Ferah looked taken aback at how quickly Noctis had caught on at her new situation. "Unfortunately, yes. The kings of magic will serve her well, my son. It allows her to channel with the owners of the Eidolons. The owners was once a l'Cie. Now, lingered in the dark with the daemons and you, my son, are the only one who can free them."

"L'cie?" Noctis questioned him.

"Humans who are curse with a brand on their bodies. They are entrusted with a Focus. A quest that unleashed hell upon their world. They are crafted from Fal'Cie. A tool that creates the servants to finish what they begin long ago." The king explained. "Ferah is the only one who can commune with the owners of the Dark Eidolons. Therefore, she must receive the kings of magic and the only way to shield her on this task, is to allow her to grow up."

Noctis groaned. He pinched his own eyes with his fingers. He pace around the area and ruffled his own black spiky hair with his hand restlessly. Then, swing his hands around, unsure what to think. Ferah walked back to her brother and took his hand and close it with hers. "Noctis. Thank you for Sapphire."

Noctis stopped pacing. His face twisted in pain. He turned to his sister. His sister nudge him lightly on his cheek. Suddenly, he threw his arms around her and hugged her close to his chest tightly. He spoke. His voice went hoarse and cracked.

"I love you, Ferah, always will."

"Thanks, Noct." Ferah closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. "I always love you too."

Noctis kissed her three times. His hands held her head gently. One on her right and one on her left. The final kissed on her forehead. It was then that they parted and that was the last they saw each other. Ferah watched him leave for the entrance. She turn to the two kings servants and bid them good-bye with a hugged.

Ferah hugged her tutor who had represented her as a father figure. He remain at her side when she fell ill from the curse. "Thank you for everything, Uncle Gladioulus."

"You're most welcome, princess. Do keep me updated on your condition. Before your brother have a heart attack worrying about you." Gladioulus handed the phone to the princess from his pocket. "All our numbers are on there and don't worry, Prompto did his technology skills with the phone. Whatever the hell you call them these days."

"I can promise to keep in touch." She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

Noctis was standing far in the corner. Gladioulus took his leave and reached Noctis who started his small interrogation on him. "What was all that about?" He demanded off Gladioulus.

"A phone in line to keep connection with the four of us." Gladioulus put his arms around him and put him in a headlock.

"Hey! Hey! I got the right to be protective. You might be my so called Uncle. She's too naieve with men. It's what scare me."

"I'm doing her a favour so she doesn't have to feel awkward about Prompto. Let her say her good-bye and you can walk with your eyes close." Gladioulus looked amused as he frog marched the prince.

"Let me go! Gladio!" Noctis struggled to breathe. "Gladio!"

"The King and his Grace are there. You can stop worrying about any kisses she gives." Gladioulus remarked. "I know how you feel. I got a sister too. Remember?"

"I know that. She gets carried away too easily." Noctis tried to get his big arms off around his neck.

Ferah looked amused at the sight of Noctis bowed and walked in a very wayward way. She wave merrily at her tutor and gave him a thumbs up clearly approve his actions on Noctis. She turn her attention back to Prompto.

"Sorry."

"Hey, live up, Prompto. He's just too protective and Gladioulus told me you wanted to tell me something." Ferah assured him.

"Yeah. I just want to say thanks for giving me the confidence in school. I heard you beat up the bullies too." Prompto beamed at her respectfully.

"Well, they deserve to eat their own lesson." Ferah put her both hands on her hip. "I know what is like not to have confidence. I want you to always be true to yourself, Prompto." She took his hand. "Who cares what other thinks? Okay?"

"Okay, princess." Prompto nodded.

"I still prefer if you call me Ferah. Done deal as thanks?" She asked curiously and nodded. "Like in public. Thank you for being the honest friend."

Prompto smiled at her. He stretched out his hand for her to shake his and bowed awkwardly to her. Ferah laughed. She gave him a tight hug. Prompto was startled at her sudden attack hug.

"Don't make me feel awkward. You know me and Noctis long enough since high school. Okay? I know we're royal. But, all that gawking was hard enough and thanks to you, you help me feel easy to act casual." She patted him on his stomach cheerfully with the back of her hand coolly.

"I did?" Prompto asked unsure.

"Yeah." Ferah agreed. "Take care, Prompto. I'm sure we'll see each other again." She kissed him on the cheek.

Prompto's face turn red as a tomatoe. He was never kissed by a girl at all. Let alone a princess. "U - Uh, you look after yourself too." He stammered with clear nerves.

 **\- Kingdom Hearts -**


End file.
